Cristallisation ! - Eldarya
by Armenia200
Summary: Pacifica Latmika, jeune dragonne encore couvée par ses parents, voit un jour sa paisible vie partir en fumé. D'un seul coup, une nuit tout à fait banale se transforme en un massacre sans précédant. Et c'est bien par cette tragédie que tout commença : finalement, sa vie paisible n'était-elle pas déjà programmé à l'avance ?
1. Chapter 1

-Viens mon ange, j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir, dit-il à sa femme, tous deux courant vers un arbre en se tenant par la main.

Ils étaient à l'entrée de leur village. Un petit endroit éloigné des grandes villes dans un style Moyenâgeux et celtique. En dehors des regards indiscrets, l'entrée du village était parfait pour se déclarer à la femme de sa vie. Au pied d'un arbre à quelques mètres de l'entrée, les deux jeunes tourtereaux s'enlacèrent tendrement, transmettant tout leur amour pour l'autre dans quelques murmurent. Avec leurs longues oreilles pointues, ils étaient facilement comparable à des elfes. Mais ce qui les distinguaient bien à ces créatures étaient le bord de leurs oreilles : elles étaient colorées. Cette différence était le symbole d'une race mystique et ancienne. L'étrange créature regarda avec amour sa bien aimé :

-Tu sais, cela fait déjà un long moment que nous sommes ensembles, il posa un genou au sol et sortit une bague de sa poche. Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux, émerveillés, elle répondit un grand « oui ! » avant de sauter dans les bras de son fiancé. Tous deux s'embrassèrent langoureusement, mais ce baiser fut vite coupé par des bruits de feuillages que la femme aperçue :

-Dit chéri, tu n'as entendu ?

-Entendu quoi mon bébé ? Répondit-il interrogatif.

-Oh, ça devait être le vent, inventa t-elle comme excuse pour se soulager.

Sur ces paroles, ils reprirent leur baiser. Cependant, le bruit se fit plus persistant, se rapprochant de plus en plus du couple. La sublime créature paniqua de plus belle, l'exprimant à son amoureux :

-Abi, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller autre par ? Je ne me sent pas à l'aise ici...

-Et bien si c'est ce que tu préfères, pourquoi pas ! Dit-il en souriant.

Il prit la main de sa future épouse et l'accompagna dans un endroit plus tranquille. Néanmoins, changer de position n'allait pas échouer les plans de leur poursuivant. Soudain, une flèche transperça le cœur de l'être mystérieux laissant dégouliner quelques gouttes de sang sur le beau visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci hurla de toutes ses forces, horrifié par le spectacle qu'elle venait d'assister. La soirée qu'elle croyait être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie s'était éteinte à la mort de son mari. Ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler, puis ses bras, et enfin son corps tout entier qui s'effondra, ne pouvant plus supporter son poids devenu trop lourd. Mais il eut à peine le temps de frôler le sol qu'une flèche vola et alla se loger dans sa poitrine. Les deux corps gisaient maintenant sur sol, laissant propager leurs sangs teintant de rouge l'herbe fraîche et humide.

Quinze minutes avant, dans une maisonnette à l'intérieur du village, une mère contait une histoire à sa fille.

« Il était une fois, un monde où être humain, licorne, et bien d'autres créatures, vivaient en paix et en harmonie. Ce monde s'appelait Eldarya. Sur ces terres, tous les sentiments tels que la colère ou la tristesse n'existaient point. Les habitants s'entraidaient et partageaient leurs vivres quand d'autres étaient dans le besoin. C'était un endroit proche du Paradis.

Ce monde était dirigé par les Kitsune, des êtres considérés comme la race supérieur de toutes les espèces vivant sur cette planète. Seules deux choses les rendaient surpuissants : leur intelligence, et un don que seulement très peu de personne savait le pratiquer, la magie.

Mais un jour, cet équilibre fut brisé. Les dragons, ces êtres surpuissants, aussi bien au niveau magique que niveau stratégie, étaient jaloux d'eux. Ils disaient que ces créatures mi humaine mi renarde manipulaient le peuple pour des raisons obscures. Ils décidèrent alors d'établir leur vengeance en attaquant le capitole, un grand palais où les Kitsune se réunissaient une fois par an pour un conseil de guerre.

La bataille fut une guerre longue de cent ans, et plusieurs millions de personnes y perdirent la vie. Les kistunes, sortant vainqueurs de la bataille, emprisonnèrent et bannirent les derniers dragons survivants sur une île exilée, très loin des terres d'Eldarya. Malgré tout, certains réussirent à s'échapper de l'île pour retourner à Eldarya et furent recherchés par les gardes d'Eel jusqu'à leur mort.

Encore aujourd'hui, certains dragons sont pourchassés. Peut-être pointeront-ils le bout de leurs nez un jour ?

FIN. »

Mes paupières étaient presque closent. J'étais bercée par la voix douce de ma mère, me racontant l'histoire « Les origines d'Eldarya ». Un culte dans le pays. J'étais allongée dans mon petit lit de bois qui se situait dans la cave. Ma mère me disait toujours que c'était pour me protéger des méchants, et à l'époque, je ne me posais pas trop de question. Ma maman me caressa le front, m'hypnotisant de sa tendresse dans un profond sommeil. Je me rappelais encore ses derniers mots qu'elle put prononcer cette nuit là :

-Bonne nuit mon petit ange, et ne t'inquiète pas, un jour les dragons se vengerons des kitsune, pour que toute race puisse cohabiter et vivre en paix et en harmonie dans ce monde qui ne nous accepte pas, me murmura t-elle avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de partir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruits.

Le lendemain matin je me dirigeais, comme à mon habitude, vers la cuisine. Néanmoins quelle fut ma surprise en voyant deux cadavres baignés de sang, longés de tous leurs long sur le sol. Mon regard se concentra sur leur visage, me laissant pousser un cri d'horreur. C'était mes parents.

J'étais complètement effrayé. J'accourus vers leurs cadavres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je regardais de plus près les visages avec une once d'espoir, mais c'était bien eux. Mes jambes cédèrent sous le choc. Leurs morts m'étaient insupportable à tel point que mon corps ne pouvait me supporter moi même. J'en étais effaré, voir ces corps couvèrent de sangs me donnaient la nausée. Je ne pouvais plus voir cette scène, c'était comme un cauchemar éveillé. Il fallait que je m'échappe de cet endroit. Avec hâte, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, adressant un dernier regard à mes parents défunts avant de saisir le poignet de la porte.

Le village était complètement désert. Il n'y avait ne serait-ce que le bruit du vent et des feuillages des arbres qui montraient encore des signes de vie. Les seuls d'ailleurs.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?! Hurlais-je, si oui répondais moi !

Comme je m'y attendais, personne ne répondit. J'étais terrorisée. A cet instant, je repensais à tous ces jours heureux au village. En marchant un peu je pus distinguer la place du puits, maintenant complètement détruit. Je me voyais encore en train jouer avec mes amis. Un peu plus loin, je pus remarquer le marché. J'y allais souvent avec ma mère pour faire les provisions de la semaine. Malgré nos maigres recettes, on arrivait quand même à se nourrir, se vêtir et se loger. Mais maintenant tout cela était finis, tout cela était réduis à néant. J'étais seule, et je n'allait plus jamais revoir mes proches. Je sentis une goutte couler le long de ma joue, puis deux, puis quatre, et enfin tout un torrent de larmes.

Je sursauta : on venait de saisir mon poignet ! L'inconnu mit sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier à l'aide et m'isola dans une petite ruelle sombre du village, me débattant de toutes mes forces. Celui-ci se retourna vers moi en me libérant de son emprise. Il possédait une longue cape noir, se qui cachait son visage ainsi que le reste de son corps. Je profita de l'occasion pour m'enfuir mais celui-ci, avec une force inouïe, réussit à me tirer vers lui comme un vulgaire jouet. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole au liquide orange qu'il ouvrit puis vaporisa autour de moi une brume identique à la couleur de la potion. Le « poison » contenu dans la fiole me mit dans un état d'euphorie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste te protéger, dit-il.

Même si son visage n'était pas visible, je pouvais sentir à travers sa voix qu'il était vraiment sincère. Et même si je venais de voir mes parents mourir, je me sentais étrangement plus calme, plus sereine, comme si le mal n'existait pas, certainement à cause de la fiole.

Je hochais doucement la tête comme signe que j'acceptais sa confiance puis il m'enlaça et jeta une autre fiole au le sol créant ainsi une explosion violette. D'un seul coup, nous prîmes de la vitesse. Les arbres défilaient à grande allure et je pouvais sentir le vent passer dans mes cheveux. Cela me fit sourire, rendant cet instant merveilleux. Il me faisait oublier l'espace d'un instant tous mes problèmes. Malheureusement, nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement devant un terrier sombre qui semblait assez profond. Toujours tenu à moi, nous rentrâmes dans ce terrier. Je fus époustouflée par la beauté de l'endroit : à l'intérieur, un magnifique chêne était illuminé par un rayon de lumière, celui-ci entouré de milliers de petites lucioles de toutes les couleurs rendant ce lieu magique. Le chêne devait avoir plusieurs milliers d'années, tout au plus.

L'inconnu à la cape noir m'allongea au pied du chêne puis se positionna devant moi. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulut faire quand soudain un cercle magique apparu tout autour du vieux chêne. Me voyant en train de paniquer, il s'expliqua :

-Tu vas t'endormir pendant un petit moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long, dit-il tout en laissant un petit rire s'exprimer pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu te réveilleras le jour où je ne serais plus apte à te protéger. Maintenant, endors-toi, avant que tes poursuivants ne découvre cet endroit, finit-il en douceur.

Une sorte de poudre semblable à du pollen voleta des branches du vieux chêne. Ce pollen me fit bailler à plusieurs reprises, me mettant dans un état de fatigue. L'homme s'éloigna tout doucement vers l'entrée de la cachette. J'ordonnai à mon corps de se lever, mais il en décida autrement. Mes paupières se fermèrent petit à petit, m'entraînant dans un sommeil profond de 4 000 ans…


	2. Chapter 2

Mes pupilles furent aveuglées par la lumière du jour. Je poussais un petit cri, signe qu'il ne fallait pas me gêner. Mais la lumière persista. Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer quelque chose quand une voix m'en empêcha :

-Bouge-toi bon sang ! T'es longue à la détente, ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller !, dit la voix agacée.

J'émis quelques grognements, signe de mon mécontentement, puis ouvris les yeux pour voir apparaître un jeune garçon. Ses cheveux étaient principalement de couleur ébène et possédait quelques mèches de couleur bordeaux. Ces yeux quant à eux étaient l'exact opposé : ils étaient très clairs, semblables à la couleur du soleil. Physiquement, il devait avoir entre treize et quatorze ans. Mais quelques choses en lui me surprit : ses cheveux étaient décorés de deux oreilles de chiens de la même couleur. Il possédait une longue queue touffue vers le bas de son dos, elle aussi dans les mêmes tons. Je restais scotchée par ces attributs qui m'étaient inconnus, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Dit, tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? C'est pas le moment de rester ici alors lève-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire !, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me levais en bougonnant puis regardais derrière moi : le grand chêne était toujours là et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé. Je me demandais combien de temps j'avais dormis. Peut-être 2 heures, ou deux semaines ? A cet instant, beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me rappelais de la nuit précédente. Pourquoi cet homme m'avait-il protégé ? De quoi me protégeait-t-il au juste ? Et surtout, pourquoi m'avoir endormi sur ce chêne si étrange, si mystérieux ? Le garçon-chien me tira de ma rêverie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Dépêche-toi !

Il saisit mon bras gauche et m'emmena vers un coin de la salle où un puis de lumière était situé au plafond. A ma grande surprise, il m'enlaça comme l'avait fait précédemment l'inconnu pour faire un bond de plusieurs mètres. Après ce saut qui me fit des haut-le-cœur, je me dégageais de son étreinte et remarquait avec stupeur l'endroit où nous étions. Ce n'était plus la forêt qui cachait le terrier, mais une immense salle luxueuse qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'un palais. Elle était dans les tons crème et beige et était décorée de piliers dans le même esprit. Ces grand poteaux assez impressionnant et donnait un aperçu de la taille du plafond. Un escalier tout fait de marbre amenait jusqu'au terrier. Je me tournais vers le garçon et à mon grand étonnement, je remarquais qu'il n'était pas si grand que ça. Il devait faire cinq à sept centimètres de plus que moi. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi. Avais-je tellement grandit durant mon sommeil ? Je laissais cette question de côté et engageait la conversation.

-Dis-moi, où sommes-nous ?

-Tu es au QG des dragons ! Et là, nous sommes à l'entrée du chêne de Nolla, là où tu t'es reposée. Je m'attendais d'ailleurs à te voir plus vieille que ça ! La vie éternelle doit être une des particularités des dragons, s'exclama-t-il.

-On vit très vieux, en effet, mais on n'est pas totalement immortels. N'importe quelle blessure peut nous être fatale. Mais si on se conserve bien, on peut vivre plus de 13 000 ans !, terminais-je en souriant. Au fait, qui est cette Nolla ? Et j'ai dormi combien de temps ici ?, l'interrogeai-je.

\- Nolla c'est l'esprit du chêne. C'est la déesse de la terre mais se serait trop compliqué de t'expliquer tout ça maintenant... Et pour ce qui est de ton sommeil, je dirais environs... quatre mille ans ?

Je restais pétrifiée par cette nouvelle. Quatre mille ans ? Aurais-je dormi si longtemps ?

-Alors ça me fait 4 800 ans ? Dire que je n'avais que 800 ans il y a ne serait-ce que quelques minutes..., dis-je, désespérée.

-Tu es si vieille que ça ?!, s'écria-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Déjà je ne suis pas « vieille » et je sais tenir ma langue, pas comme quelqu'un d'autre !

Il se redressa et me fit un regard des plus noirs.

-Répète un peu pour voir ? Déjà je ne suis pas un toutou mais un loup garou espèce de vieille peau !, s'énerva t-il.

Alors que les chamailleries allaient commencer, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Etonnement, il décida plutôt d'abandonner et changea de sujet.

-Bon, vient avec moi, je vais te faire visiter le QG.

Je le suivis comme convenu. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers une grande porte décorée des symboles anciens. Ceux-ci étaient dorés et ressortaient bien sur la couleur beige de la porte. Il posa sa main sur la porte puis un cercle magique aux écritures incompréhensibles apparut, ouvrant la porte d'elle-même. Nous entrâmes dans un immense couloir pourvu de nombreuses portes. Le palais possédait les mêmes couleurs que la salle précédente, donnant un côté un peu luxueux. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche qui me paraissaient interminables, le garçon aux oreilles de chien reprit la conversation.

-Toutes les portes que tu as vues jusqu'ici étaient les dortoirs. Ou plutôt une partie. Ce sont les dortoirs féminins du personnel du QG. Pour les hommes, ils sont à l'opposé, dit-il posément.

J'étais impressionnée. Dire qu'un couloir comme celui-ci ne représentait qu'une fine partie du QG.

-Mais le QG doit être immense !, dis-je, une expression d'étonnement s'affichant sur mon visage.

-Mais heureusement, on a quelque chose pour y remédier, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se dirigea vers un des murs de la salle. Je ne compris pas tout de suite son geste puis regarda au sol pour voir un rond de marbre se transformer en un cercle lumineux. Le loup-garou se tourna vers moi pour m'expliquer la situation.

\- Ce cercle magique est en fait un téléporteur. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, le QG des dragons est immense, c'est donc pour cela que nous avions mis en place un système qui nous permet d'aller à l'autre bout du palais instantanément ! Génial non ?, s'exclama-t-il comme si il était l'inventeur de cette petite merveille.

Des étincelles apparurent dans mes yeux devant cette invention.

-Je veux trop essayer !, m'excitais-je.

Je me précipitais telle une gamine sur l'engin, faisant tomber mon guide comme une carpe. Celui-ci, rouge de colère, s'exprima avec des grognements :

-Dit-donc, ça va pas de pousser les gens comme ça ? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris comment se comporter en public ou quoi !

Je tournais la tête, prête à riposter :

-Ne traite pas mes parents de la sorte !, m'emportais-je.

Alors que les poings allaient agir d'eux même, un petit sourire sarcastique s'afficha sur le visage de mon adversaire.

-Alors, madame va se battre comme les bébés ? T'es vraiment qu'une gamine, fit-il en soupirant.

Ses dernières phrases se répétèrent dans ma tête. Agirais-je comme une gamine ? En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais encore que 800 ans l'espace d'un instant. Me dire que ma paisible vie avec ma famille était terminée n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier avec de simple parole. Alors que mon interlocuteur s'attendait à une réplique de ma part, je lui répondis simplement par un visage triste, ce qui changea son expression.

-Ça ne va pas ?, prononça-t-il en voyant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

Mes larmes me montaient progressivement aux yeux.

-C-Co..., bégayais-je. Comment peux-tu dire cela alors qu'i peine quelques minutes j'avais encore une vie normale avec des parents, des amis, et...

Je vis une goutte tomber sur le sol de marbre. Mes larmes tombèrent toutes seules sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Je fermais les yeux, repensant aux derniers instants passés avec ma mère avant de continuer :

-De toute façon, je... je veux rentrer chez moi !, hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud sous mes pieds. Je rouvris les yeux et découvris avec stupeur le cercle de pierre briller. Je vis le visage du garçon-chien apeuré tout en murmurant un « Oh mon dieu... », avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement de mon champ de vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans une quelconque forêt d'Eldarya, non loin de nos amis, se trouvaient deux hommes. L'un était plutôt baraqué et possédait une voix rauque tandis que l'autre était beaucoup maigrichon mais certainement plus intelligent. Ce qui les rapprochait étaient leurs uniformes de soldats et leurs oreilles pointues avec des bords colorés. Ces deux hommes attendaient ou plutôt, protégeaient quelque chose. Plus précisément, une chose invisible. Les deux discutaient de tout et de rien, admiraient le paysage, passaient le temps en jouant aux cartes... Un travail plutôt tranquille, étant donné que le secteur qu'ils surveillaient était le moins exposé aux attaques ennemies. Durant l'une de leurs nombreuses parties de cartes, l'un des gardes grogna de sa grosse voix :

\- C'est pas juste Gustus ! Ca fait cinq fois que je perds, je suis sûr que tu as triché !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas stratégique, argumenta le deuxième soldat. Je suis sûr qu'en réfléchissant un peu tu pourrais faire des merveilles Olvins, continua t-il dans sa lancée tout en ajustant ses lunettes.

Son compagnon, offensé par sa remarque, se leva en montrant le poing.

\- Tu me traître d'idiot le morpion ? Bats-toi si tu l'oses !

\- Calme-toi ! Ce n'était pas une insulte mais un conseil ! Et si tu veux mon avis, on devrait éviter de se battre alors que nous sommes sensés monter la garde.

Olvins se gratta le menton et pour une fois, fit le choix le plus intelligent en décidant de retourner travailler. Il saisit son bouclier et sa lance posés contre un arbre et au même moment, entendit un bruit de feuillage. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil et approcha vers la source du bruit. Gustus, qui rangeait les cartes de son côté, se tourna vers son ami.

-Rah mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ?, pensa t-il tout haut.

Il décida de prendre ses équipements à son tour et de partir à sa poursuite. Tant pis pour la surveillance, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le secteur était envié des ennemis. Alors qu'il partait à la conquête de son collègue, un cri se fit entendre. Le garde prit peur : Gustus avait reconnu le cri de Olvins. Soudain, il hésita à avancer. Pris d'une grande panique, il craignait qu'il soit blessé, ou pire ! Mais il savait très bien qu'il était contraire au protocole d'être séparé de son collègue. Il déglutit difficilement et avança à pas hésitant jusqu'à la source du bruit.

-Ça... Ça va ?, bégaya t-il.

Soudain, un bruit identique à celui de la dernière fois se fit entendre. Un frisson parcouru le corps du garde. Il tourna tout doucement tout en claquant des dents. Il eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une douleur abominable lui transperça le cœur. Il hurla à l'agonie, se débattit de tout ses force pour retirer l'engin jusqu'à ne plus avoir assez d'énergie pour ne lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. A bout de force, il se laissa tomber au sol, tout en haletant bruyamment. De son regard trouble, il put voir la silhouette d'un homme, ou plutôt les bottes marron d'un homme, avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Le visage apeuré du loup-garou se transforma en une magnifique pièce dans les tons rose pâle et beige. Je regardais sous mes pieds. Le rond de marbre était toujours là mais ne brillait plus. Je me pris dans une panique indéchiffrable. Que s'était-il passé ? Tout s'était passé si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps réagir. Malgré le fait que mes membres tremblaient, je serrais mes poings et essayait de me concentrer au vu de la situation. Comment avais-je fais pour venir ici ?

Je me souvenais des paroles du loup-garou. Alors, je me serais téléportée ?

Même si je savais intérieurement que je devais à tout pris rejoindre Chrome, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la pièce dans laquelle j'avais atterri. C'était une très grande chambre d'enfant dans les couleurs rose et bleu ciel (- tu dis avait que c'est rose et beige, décide-toi !). Cette pièce était l'endroit rêvé pour une petite fille de huit ans. On y trouvait une coiffeuse, une immense armoire, un balcon. Le paysage qui s'ouvrait devant mes yeux me rappelait les histoires de princesse que me racontait ma mère. Je m'avançais à pas lent vers un grand lit double, très imposant. Celui-ci était couvert de beaux draps blancs, tout en soie, et d'une grande couverture rose qui, au contact du tissus, ressemblait plus à de la dentelle. Mon regard se dirigea vers une jolie table de chevet faîte de bois, où trônait fièrement une sorte de petit cheval en peluche blanc et bleu. A côté de l'objet, se trouvait un petit cadre de bois contenant une ancienne photo. Intriguée par l'objet, je me rapprochais du meuble en bois.

Sur la photo, on pouvait observer un homme avec sa bien-aimée se serrer amoureusement l'un contre l'autre, comme si quelqu'un pouvait à tout moment les séparer. Le couple posait chacun une main sur les fêles épaules d'une petite fille qui se dandinait joyeusement sur une vieille chaise en bois. Tous souriaient et formait une famille heureuse et paisible.

Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de la photo couleur sépia, je reconnus mes parents. Cette photo avait été prise à l'époque où nous formions encore une famille unie. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, puis deux, puis trois, et enfin un torrent de larme coula à ne plus s'arrêter. Mes parents me manquaient tellement... si seulement rien de tout cela ne s'était passée, je n'aurais jamais perdu mes parents, jamais perdu mes proches, et je n'aurais jamais reposé 4 000 ans sur un vieux chêne mystérieux et pour une raison que j'ignore !

Soudain, une question me trotta à la tête : comment était est-ce possible qu'une photo comme celle-ci se trouve dans une des chambres de ce QG ?

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de la porte. Je me ressaisis, essuyant mes larmes, puis pris le cadre pour le cacher derrière moi, mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux oreilles de chiens se tenait devant la porte, haletant et épuisé d'avoir courut dans tous les sens. Je reconnus de suite mon guide puis afficha un sourire, étant heureuse qu'il m'ait retrouvé dans ce QG.

\- Ah te voilà ! J'ai... couru partout pour... Mais dit-moi... ça ne va pas ?, dit-il entre quelques halètements. Ah, je vois... C'est à cause de la dernière fois ? Je... je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure, je n'...

Il était tellement gêné que je le coupais dans son monologue.

\- Dit-moi, comme se fait-il qu'il y ait une photo de mes parents ici ?, dis-je, impassible.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis, devenant plus sérieux, il m'annonça :

\- L'endroit où tu te trouves est ta nouvelle chambre. Je devais te la montrer durant la visite mais apparemment tu l'as trouvé toute seule, rit-il gêné.

Je lui adressais un sourire.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? Le QG n'est pas immense ?, le questionnais-je.

\- Tu sais en 4 000 ans on a eu le temps de créer des petites merveilles comme ce super gadget !

Il me montra avec des yeux scintillants une sorte de bracelet de cuir sur lequel se trouvait un petit cadrant lumineux. Il appuya dessus et un petit écran apparu dans les airs, montrant une carte.

\- Voici une montre Lacrima ! Cette petite merveille possède un immense panel d'applications qui servent qui servent par exemple à savoir l'heure, gérer son argent ou se situer dans une ville. C'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé, termina t-il tout souriant.

\- C'est vraiment génial !, m'exclamais-je. Je peux en avoir une ?, le suppliais-je avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre encore un peu..., dit-il avec inquiétude.

Devant sa réponse, je croisais mes bras et fit la moue. Il éteignit sa montre et regarda en direction du téléporteur sur lequel j'avais atterrit. Il prit ma main qui était libre.

-Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Il me retira le cadre que je tenais précieusement dans l'autre main et la posa sur la table de chevet, puis m'emmena de force vers le téléporteur avec un grand sourire. J'étais sûr qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête mais je décidais tout de même de le suivre. Nous nous positionnâmes tous les deux face à face sur le télé-porteur. Il saisit mes mains et m'expliqua à vive voix :

\- Tu vas fermer les yeux et penser très fort à un grand jardin garnit de fleurs. Si tu vois une lumière vive, ne panique pas et ne bouge surtout pas.

Je hochais la tête puis suivis ses instructions à la lettre. Et, dans une lumière blanche, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un immense jardin. Je me détachais de son contact et avançais à pas lents, en admiration devant cette merveille. Les arbres et les fleurs ne manquaient pas, pas plus que les couleurs. De cet endroit s'échappait une odeur parfumée, rappelant la douce odeur du miel. Un de mes parfums favoris. Un long chemin s'offrit devant nous et Chrome m'invita à avancer. Je le suivis comme l'aurait fait un familier dévoué à son maître et scrutais chaque recoin du jardin. Dans certains angles se trouvaient des bancs tous fait de marbre. Des personnes, certainement des employés du QG, s'asseyaient sur ces bancs et discutaient joyeusement tout en écoutant le son des oiseaux. Je pus aussi remarquer la curieuse forme qu'avait ce petit paradis : l'ensemble du jardin était rond, mais à l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait plusieurs formes irrégulières. Peut-être que vu d'un balcon, le jardin formait un dessin. Je laissais cette question en suspend et me concentrais sur la chose que voulait tant me montrer mon guide.

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée du QG.

« Alors, il voulait juste me montrer le jardin ? », me suis-je dis en premier lieu.

Soudain, il avança vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé et... il disparût ! J'étais à l'agonie. Malgré le fait que je n'aimais pas prendre de décision à la légère, je ne pus m'empêcher à l'instant de penser à la possibilité qu'il soit mort. Alors, que je me frigorifiais à cette idée, une tête puis une main dépassa du mur invisible. Je fis un grand soulagement et lui demanda la raison de sa disparition.

-Ralalah, ce que tu peux être gourde ! Viens c'est par ici, s'exclama t-il.

Il empoigna mon bras et me tira de force vers l'autre côté du miroir. En un instant, je pus redécouvrir le corps du garçon ce qui j'avoue, me soulagea un peu. Alors que je me retournais du côté du QG, je découvris une grande forêt qui s'étendait à des kilomètres à l'horizon. Celle-ci trônait fièrement à la place de l'ancien palais. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises tellement j'étais stupéfaite par ce changement soudain. Était-ce de la magie ? Mon guide me répondit sans même que je n'eus besoin de poser la question.

-Tu imagines qu'un aussi grand palais comme celui-ci ne peut pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde ! Sachant qu'en plus un grand nombre de dragons y vivent, il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de cacher le QG. La princesse a donc décidé de créer une barrière invisible capable d'afficher la réplique exacte d'une forêt qui tromperait n'importe quel chasseur de dragons. De plus, cette barrière ne laisse passer que les personnes autorisées à entrer au palais, donc les chasseurs n'ont aucune chance de nous attaquer !, termina t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

-Désolée si je peux paraître naïve, mais c'est quoi au juste, un chasseur de dragons ?

Bizarrement, il prit un air grave pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre et m'expliqua calmement.

\- Les chasseurs de dragons sont bien l'une des choses que tu dois le plus redouter dans ta vie. Ce que l'on sait d'eux est vague, mais ce qui est sûr est qu'ils ne veulent pas du bien aux dragons. Ils agissent souvent la nuit en petit groupe pour faire un massacre. Certains disent que leur objectif est de tuer tous les dragons encore vivants sur cette planète mais je pense que nous nous trompons sur toute la ligne depuis le début...

Dans ses paroles on pouvait sentir à quel point il était sérieux et que même si cela ne le concernait pas autant que nous, étant un loup-garou, je fus touchée par sa sincérité et sa compassion. Néanmoins, quelque chose me trottait encore dans la tête :

-Je peux comprendre ta compassion mais pourquoi te sens-tu si concerné ? Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils aient un autre objectif ?

Surprit par ma question, il afficha un visage étonné et se plongea dans une profonde réflexion tout en fixant un buisson :

\- Je pense que à cause des nombres d'années que j'ai passé au QG je considère les dragons un peu comme les membres à part entière de ma famille... Et puis, il ne faut pas écarter toutes les possibilités en rapport à leurs objectifs non ?, finit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

Je lui rendis à mon tour. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a dû endurer pour arriver jusqu'ici, il restait courageux et bienveillant. Je l'admirais beaucoup sur ce point là. Soudain, j'entendis un léger bruit de feuillage. Je me retournais à vive allure vers le bruit. Le brun remarqua mon agitation.

-Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda t-il.

-Euh... oui, je croyais juste avoir entendu un bruit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que le bruit du vent, me soulagea t-il. Au fait, on ne sait toujours pas présenté !, lança t-il de but en blanc. Je m'appelle Chrome, un loup-garou, même si tu le sais déjà..., dit-il sur un ton ironique. Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Pacifica, Pacifica Latmika pour être plus précise. Mais appelle-moi simplement Pacifica. Je suis un dragon, mais je pense que toi aussi tu le savais déjà !, ajoutais-je avec la même pointe d'humour que mon nouvel ami.

Après ces petites présentations, il regarda sa montre et afficha un regard paniqué :

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, je dois encore te montrer la salle à manger et les autres pièces importantes du QG !

J'acquiesçais et nous continuâmes la visite dans une bonne ambiance. Il me montra la pièce à vivre et d'autres salles du quotidien. Tout se passa très vite et nous terminâmes la visite avec la salle de bain.

\- Bon, et bien je peux officiellement dire que l'on a finit cette visite !, conclu t-il joyeusement.

Je poussais un soupir, heureuse d'en avoir terminé avec cette visite guidé très mouvementée.

\- Au fait, il te reste une dernière chose à faire avant que je te laisse. Les bonnes m'ont signalées l'arrivée de tes vêtements. Ils ont été déposés dans la salle de bain. Si j'étais toi, j'en profiterai pour prendre un bain !, me conseilla t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me regarder après cette remarque. Il est vrai qu'après avoir passé plusieurs milliers d'années à dormir je ne devais pas être dans un très bon état. Si j'avais su ce qu'il se préparait en ce moment même, je me demande si je serais aussi détendue que maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : métamorphose

et chasseurs

J'admirais l'immense pièce qui s'étendait devant moi. Un carrelage fait de marbre lustrait et brillait à la lumière du chandelier en or qui était suspendu au plafond. A environ deux mètres de moi un grand bassin assez imposant m'était attribué rien que pour moi. Je sentis mon corps s'engourdir par l'excitation rien qu'en m'imaginant à l'intérieur de ce bassin dans une eau transparente et chaleureuse. Après avoir passé plusieurs milliers d'années endormit sur un arbre, il fallait bien que je décrasse toute la terre qui s'était incrusté sur ma peau.

J'avançais doucement pour scruter chaque coin de la pièce. Il y avait un grand lavabo entouré de placards et de commodes qui gardaient plusieurs produit en tout genre : du savon, des crèmes, une brosse à cheveux, et d'autres mixtures en tout genre. L'un d'eux avait une mixture hétérogène qui était constitué d'un liquide bleuté au dessus d'un autre liquide, celui-ci transparent. Une note avait été coller sur la fiole où il était inscrit « ça fait de la mousse avec de l'eau, trop ébouriffant c'truc ! ». Intrigué par la note, je décidais de conserver la fiole et la mis à côté du lavabo. Sur l'une des commodes, un jolie bouquet de fleurs y était posé. Ce qui rendait ce bouquet originale était les perles jaunes qu'il y avait au centre de chaque fleur. Après avoir terminé mon inspection des placards, mon regard se posa sur un sac posé sur une chaise en bois. Il y avait un petit mot accroché sur le sachet « Petit vêtement rien que pour toi ! J'espère qui t'plaît sinon ça va vraiment devenir ébouriffant ! ». Je décrocha un sourire, cela devait sans doute être la même personne qui avait écrit le mot sur la fiole, me suis-je dit. Je laissa le sachet de côté et me tourna vers un grand miroir au cadre blanc assez fantaisiste.

Je pouvais distinguer mes long cheveux roses se poser délicatement sur le sol blanc. Ceux-ci n'avait pas fière allure. Des mèches par-ci par-là faisaient la fête sur ma tête, me donnant l'air d'une pouilleuse sur patte et pour couronné le tout, mon corps était parsemé d'éraflure et de terre. La nostalgie me gagna en voyant ma petite robe de nuit autrefois blanche, déchiré de tous les côtés. Je resta un moment à me contempler ainsi puis dans un élan de courage, retira mes guenilles et saisit la fiole que j'avais posé près du lavabo. Un fluide s'en échappa et, en agitant mon pied dans l'eau, de la mousse se créa petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure que je répétais ce geste, la mousse envahit alors tout le bassin, rendant l'eau totalement invisible. Je trempa mon pied délicatement dans la mousse blanche, puis laissa l'eau s'emparer de mon corps. Chacun de mes membres se revigoraient au fur et à mesure que la chaleur s'emparait de moi. Jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir à prendre un bain, de plus moussant.

-Et dire qu'avant les bains se résumés à de l'eau glacé dans un tonneau…, me suis-je mis à chuchoter nostalgiquement.

Malgré toutes les choses que l'on m'offre ici, j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que ma vie avec mes parents était terminé. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Même si on m'avait logé dans l'endroit le plus beau et luxueux du monde, cela ne remplaçait pas mon ancienne vie. Je déposais un regard vide sur la mousse qui ne cessait de pétiller. Puis soudain, secoua ma tête dans tous les sens pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Je ne voulais pas me morfondre encore une fois. Pas tout de suite. Je regarda derrière moi et remarqua plusieurs pots et fiole mis à disposition. Je saisis un chiffon en tissu rose pâle et ouvris une des fioles. Ensuite, vint le moment « décrassage ». Je dû frotter bien une bonne dizaine de minutes pour enlever toute cette terre.

Après avoir finis mon grand « décrassage », je saisis une serviette de laine de Crylasm et le noua autour de mon corps humide, puis, je m'approcha de la chaise et porta les nouveaux vêtements que l'on m'avait fraîchement confectionné. Je me dirigea vers le miroir, proche de la chaise, et admira mon reflet :

Je portais une jolie petite robe brodée de plusieurs pierres vert foncé en forme de losange. La robe était tenue par une lanière jaune faisant le tour de mon cou puis reliant la robe vers son milieu. De jolies petites chaussures bleutées s'harmonisaient parfaitement aux rubans jaunes qui fixait celles-ci à mes pieds à la manière des ballerines, ainsi que deux autres rubans identiques aux précédents étaient noués autour de mes poignées. Malgré tous ces petits détails qui m'émerveillais, il y avait néanmoins quelque chose qui me dérangeais : mes cheveux roses étaient beaucoup trop long et les laisser traîner n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Mon regard fouilla chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche de ciseaux, puis, une autre idée lumineuse venait de me traverser l'esprit lorsque mon regard croisa le bouquet. Ni une, ni deux, je me mis au travail et en un rien de temps le tout était fait. Désormais, je possédais deux couettes hautes reliés par deux longues feuilles et deux perles jaunes, provenant du bouquet, que l'on retrouvait sur chaque couette. Celles-ci étaient coiffés de sorte leur forme créait une sorte d'ovale, faisant pensée à une boucle sans fin.

Grâce à ma nouvelle ma coiffure, on pouvait bien distinguer mes deux longues oreilles pointues ainsi que le bleu et le rose sur le bord de celles-ci. J'étais tellement contente du résultat que j'en fus tout émoustillée.

Après quelques minutes d'émotions, j'ouvris la porte et chercha la moindre trace d'un personnelle ou d'un quelconque mot à l'horizon. Je pris un couloir au hasard et me remémora de la dernière personne que j'avais croisé, qui était autre que Chrome. Je pus voir l'un des téléporteurs du QG non loin de moi, mais je décida de ne pas prendre de risque de peur de refaire une bêtise comme la dernière fois.

Je fermais les yeux. Que faire quand on vient d'arriver dans un immense palais et que l'on y connais qu'une personne ? Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes lamentations, je sentis deux mains m'agripper les épaules. Je releva la tête avec stupeur et regarda en panique le visage de l'inconnu : c'était Chrome !

-Te voilà enfin ! Pourquoi tu es partie de la salle de bain ?! S'exclama t-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

Celui-ci fut tellement pressé qu'il saisit mon bras et m'emmena au téléporteur, m'empêchant de répondre à sa question.

-Pense à l'entrée d'un palais !

J'exécutai sa demande et en quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une immense salle au même décor que tous ses couloirs hormis une immense porte qui paraissait plus imaginaire que réel. Chrome s'avança vers un jeune homme (toujours en agrippant mon bras) qui visiblement était très impatient de nous voir de part son grand sourire. Il devait avoir la majorité, tout au plus, et possédait un style plutôt particulier. Rien que par un regard, on pouvait s'imaginer la texture de ses cheveux mi-longs : doux et fin. Leurs couleurs étaient proches du blé et étaient séparés par une mèche noire qui coupait sa franche en deux parties. Il possédait de magnifiques yeux verts qui ressortait avec sa peau blanche. Il portait une tenue assez originale d'une couleur principalement blanche avec quelques touches de noir ainsi que de vert foncé. Avec cet accoutrement, les muscles de ses bras étaient particulièrement visibles. On pouvait supposer par son expression qu'il devait être doter d'une grande intelligence et d'une grande maturité. Celui-ci me scruta de haut en bas comme on le ferait avec un ovni puis engagea la conversation :

-Je suis content de te revoir, s'adressa t-il à moi le sourire aux lèvres.

Je du rester au moins deux minutes avec la bouche béante. « revoir » avait-il dit ? J'ai du loupé un épisode, pensais-je tout à coup. Celui-ci continua la conversation en me laissant de en plus de soupçons :

-T'es tu bien reposé depuis la dernière fois ? J'espère que ton réveille ne fut pas trop brutal. Après tout, 4 000 ans, ce n'est pas rien ! Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'avais fait peur mais sache que c'était pour la bonne cause car aujourd'hui tu es encore en vie ! Ah, je parle, je parle mais nous n'avions pas encore fait les présentations : je m'appelle Leiftan et je suis un dragon tout comme toi. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? Me posa t-il sur un ton serein.

Mon cerveau s'embrouilla de plus en plus : était-il possible que nous nous étions rencontrez dans le passé sans que je m'en souvienne ? Lisant la détresse sur mon visage, le fameux Leiftan compris très le problème, comme s'il avait su lire dans mes pensées. Il se dirigea vers Chrome.

-Chrome, tu ne lui avait pas dit ?

Le loup-garou afficha un sourire béa suivit de quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlèrent de ses joues. Ce qui était drôle était la façon dont ses oreilles se tournèrent vers l'arrière, oui oui comme les toutous ! Leiftan échappa un sourire et se lança dans quelques explications :

-Te souviens-tu que lors du massacre qu'à subit ton village, une personne t'a soudainement emmené dans un grand terrier ?

-Oui, j'avais eu tellement peur de mourir ! Mais quel est le rapport ?

-Et bien cette personne c'était moi. Je voulais te sauver du massacre, étant donné que tu étais la seule sur les lieux et que des chasseurs rôdaient encore dans les parages.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. La personne qui m'avait « kidnappé » n'était en fait qu'une personne de mon espèce voulant me sauver la vie ? Je sentis mon corps se pétrifier progressivement tellement la nouvelle était grande. Ma voix encore empli d'émotions, je balbutiai quelques paroles :

-J-j-je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… J'étais tellement terrorisée et… tout c'est passé si vite…

Il y eu un moment de silence qui plomba encore plus l'atmosphère. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mes parents étendus sur le sol et toutes ses visions d'horreurs qui se ressassaient encore et encore dans ma tête. Soudain, je sentis que ma joue était légèrement humidifié. Je posai une main sur celle-ci et remarquai que j'étais en train de pleurer.

-Ça va aller ? Me demanda Leiftan, très inquiet. Si tu souhaites retourner dans ta chambre, tu peux aller te reposer.

J'essuyais maladroitement mes larmes et agita négativement la tête tout en lui souriant. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre son monologue :

-Bien. Nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Je pense que Chrome a dû te le dire, mais tu te trouves dans le QG des dragons. C'est un endroit où la plupart des dragons de la région s'y réfugie pour vivre en toute tranquillité mais c'est surtout une base militaire et un lieu de stratégie où nous réfléchissions à un moyen de nuire aux kitsunes. Nous envoyons souvent des membres du QG en mission pour s'informer des dernières nouvelles à Eel et chercher des objets qui peuvent être utile pour la lutte.

Je sais que tout ceci dit comme ça doit être compliqué et ennuyant mais tu verras, tu t'y habitueras au file du temps, me dit-il en souriant, ce qui me soulagea un peu. Comme tu l'a sans doute deviné, si nous t'avions réveillés seulement 4 000 ans plus tard, c'est que maintenant nous sommes suffisamment apte à te protéger ou du moins tant que tu restes à l'intérieur du QG.

Il sortit une petite boite de velours dans les tons bleu foncé et me la donna. J'ouvris avec curiosité le contenu de l'objet et admira avec émerveillement une chose aussi étrange qu'indescriptible. Deux petits objets en or étaient protégés avec du coton. Je fis des petits yeux d'innocents à Leiftan et il m'expliqua :

-Ce sont des boucles d'oreilles un peu spéciale. Celles-ci ont la forme de tes oreilles et permettent de cacher les bords colorés, qui sont les attributs d'un dragon. En les mettant en dehors du QG, les personnes croiront que tu es une elfe ordinaire. En âge humain, je dirais que tu fais 13 ans. Ces boucles d'oreilles ont été faites sur mesure pour toi, tu peux les mettre maintenant si tu veux, termina t-il en m'adressant un jolie sourire.

-En fait, c'est comme si je me déguisée ? C'est vraiment GE-NI-AL ! Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois pour les mettre ! M'exclamai-je.

Je saisis les bijoux et les emboîta à mes oreilles. Je pouvais sentir rien qu'au touché que c'était un or pur et qu'elle était unique. Je sautilla dans tous les sens tellement j'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin un peu de bonheur après la perte de mes parents. Ce n'était peut-être que de simple bijoux, mais cela me rappelais plein de souvenirs des moments où l'on s'amusait avec rien avec les enfants du village. Je me stoppa net dans mon excitation. Étends dos à l'inconnu, j'en profitai pour poser une des nombreuses questions qui me taraudait depuis le début :

-Quand vous êtes arrivé pour me secourir de l'attaque cette nuit là, est-ce que vous aviez retrouvé d'autres dragons du village ?

Après ça, seul le vent me répondit. A vrai dire, je m'attendais au pire.

-Quand je suis arrivé au village, seul des cadavres m'avaient accueillis. C'est déjà une chance que je t'ai trouvé encore vivante, mais je n'ai trouvé personne d'autres dans le village. Si jamais il y avait eu des survivants, ils ont dus s'enfuir par panique il y a de cela 4 000 ans. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui…

J'étais anéantis. Le désespoir s'emparait de moi à petit feu, un feu qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Alors, j'étais la seule survivante de cette catastrophe ? Même si il y avait une infime chance que des dragons ait pu survivre à cette attaque, celle qui aurait été qu'ils soient en vie était moindre.

-Pacifica, je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Reposes-toi un peu dans ta chambre et nous nous reverrons demain dans le hall, me conseilla Leiftan.

J'obéis et me dirigea vers un couloir pour rejoindre un téléporteur. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, je me trouvais enfin à quelques mètres du premier téléporteur. Allons que j'allais poser mon pied sur le sol, une alarme très forte, se fit entendre dans tout le QG. Mon coeur battait la chamade et des gouttes de sueurs apparus sur mon visage. Mais que se passait-il ? Au loin, j'entendis des gardes hurler « Tous aux abris ! Il y a une attaque ! ».

Plus l'alarme se faisait retentir, plus j'étais terrorisée. D'un seul coup, une lignée de flamme apparus derrière mon dos, me coupant l'accès au hall. Je hurla à cette apparition soudaine et me recroquevilla sur moi même. J'étais paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas risquer ma vie et revoir une nouvelle tragédie une deuxième fois ! Il fallait que je me trouve une solution pour sortir d'ici. Une voix apparu je ne sais comment se fit entendre dans tous le QG : « fermeture des téléporteurs dans dix, neuf,... ».

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Avec une force inouïe et beaucoup de courage, je me hâta vers le téléporteur, le compte à rebours m'accompagnant. « Six, cinq,... » Je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres. « Trois,... » J'étais sur le téléporteur, il fallait que je ferme les yeux et que je pense à un endroit « deux, un... ». Ma maison. « Zéro ».

J'entendis au loin un zéro se prononcer par la voix, avant d'ouvrir mes yeux et de me retrouver devant ma porte de chambre. J'avais réussis !

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit provenant de ma chambre, on aurait dit que c'était un objet qui s'était cassée. Je m'élançai vers ma chambre et ouvrit hâtivement ma porte comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma « maison » était envahie par les flammes et une fumée étouffante s'infiltra rapidement dans mes poumons. C'était une fumée brûlante, qui cramait mon œsophage à une vitesse affligeante. Mon dernier regard se posa sur un jeune homme, saisissant le cadre de mes parents, et se dirigeant vers la porte avant de m'adressait un regard. Je me souvenus de ses cheveux blonds comme le blé, mais surtout de ses yeux de feu en amande, avant de m'écrouler au sol.


End file.
